unterunsfandomcom-20200214-history
Till Weigel
Tillmann "Till" Weigel wurde von Folge 1 bis Folge 500 von Stephen Dürr dargestellt und wird seit Folge 1442 von Ben Ruedinger dargestellt. Serienhandlung Till Weigel ist der Sohn des Konditormeisters Wolfgang Weigel, seiner Ehefrau Irene Weigel und der Bruder von Chris Weigel und Anna Weigel. Zu Beginn der Serie ist er 16 Jahre alt und mit seiner Cousine Antonia Schwarz, Marc Albrecht und Ute Kiefer befreundet. Er verliebt sich in Joe Mondorf und erlebt mit ihr sein erstes Mal, findet aber bald heraus, dass sie Drogen nimmt und von ihrem Dealer Klaus Heidel bedroht wird. Er will Joe aus dem Sumpf herausholen. Als sie vor Klaus flieht, versteckt er sie in Antonias Wohnung. Dort lauert Klaus sie auf und es kommt zu einer Verfolgungsjagd, bei der der Dealer von einem Zug erfasst wird und stirbt. Joe verlässt Till kurz darauf und zieht in die Schweiz. Später wirft Till ein Auge auf Kerstin Krause, die ihn jedoch nur benutzt, um der eifersüchtigen Ute eins auszuwischen. Als er erkennt, dass Kerstin nichts an ihm liegt und dass sie außerdem Backware der Weigels gestohlen und zu ihrem eigenen Profit verkauft hat, will Till nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben. Kurzzeitig ist er mit Sandra Meier zusammen, worunter Ute zunehmend leidet. Sie macht sich an ihn heran, worunter die Freundschaft der beiden leidet. Später sprechen sich Till und Ute jedoch aus. Anschließend zieht Till in die USA. Vier Jahre später kehrt Till zurück und eröffnet die Agentur "Wishes and More". Er beginnt eine Affäre mit Eva Wagner und merkt nicht, dass sich Evas Schwester Meike Wagner unglücklich in ihn verliebt hat. Erst nach der Trennung von Eva entdeckt Till seine Gefühle für Meike, doch die ist inzwischen mit Tills bestem Freund Björn Winter zusammen. Meike erkennt, dass sie sowohl Till als auch Björn liebt, woraufhin die beiden Männer beschließen, eine Dreiecksbeziehung zu führen. Bald jedoch wird allen Beteiligten klar, dass auch dies keine zufriedenstellende Lösung ist. Meike sieht nur einen Ausweg und zieht schließlich nach Spanien. Kurz darauf beginnt Till eine Affäre mit Ute, welche von ihm schwanger wird. Dem neuen Nachbarn Rolf Jäger misstraut Till sofort. Daher ist er mehr als entsetzt, als sich herausstellt, dass Rolf Wolfgangs unehelicher Sohn ist. Zwischen den beiden Halbbrüdern entbrennt ein Kampf um Wolfgangs Gunst. Einige Zeit später erkrankt Till an Leukämie und Ute kümmert sich um ihn. In dieser schwierigen Situation gestehen sie sich ihre Liebe. Sie fahren gemeinsam nach Irland und heiraten dort. Rolf spendet Till gegen Geld sein Knochenmark. Till kann geheilt werden und Ute bringt einen gesunden Sohn zur Welt, den Till und Ute Conor Weigel nennen. Rolf verliebt sich in Ute und versucht mit allen Mitteln, sie zu erobern. Als seine Machenschaften auffliegen, wollen die Weigels nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Rolf entführt Conor, um sich anschließend als vermeintlicher Retter aufzuspielen und so das Vertrauen von Till und Ute zurückzugewinnen. Als Till ein Auge auf das Au-pair-Mädchen Svenja Lindström wirft, steht die Ehe von Ute und Till vor dem Aus. Die beiden versöhnen sich jedoch und wagen einen Neuanfang. Till und Ute erfahren, dass Rolfs Ex-Freundin Daniela Fischer inzwischen eine Tochter, namens Fiona Fischer, von ihm bekommen hat, und halten dies vor ihm geheim. Als Rolf die Wahrheit herausfindet, kommt es zu einem Unfall, bei dem Daniela und vermeintlich auch Fiona ums Leben kommen. Rolf gibt Till und Ute die Schuld daran und schwört Rache. Er treibt die beiden mit Psychoterror zunehmend in den Wahnsinn und verübt einen Mordanschlag auf Till, in dem er ihn mit dem Wagen von der Straße abdrängt. Dabei verunglückt Rolf selbst und fällt ins Koma. Till, der ihn bewusstlos im Wagen hat liegen lassen, gerät unter Verdacht, Rolf umbringen zu wollen. Nach seinem Erwachen täuscht Rolf eine Amnesie vor, um Till hinter Gittern zu bringen, gesteht aber vor Gericht schließlich doch die Wahrheit. Als Till aufgrund eines Laborfehlers kurzzeitig glaubt, nicht Conors Vater zu sein, trennt er sich von Ute und schläft mit Eva. Zwar hofft er auf eine Versöhnung, nachdem die Wahrheit ans Tageslicht gekommen ist, doch Ute ist nicht bereit ihm zu verzeihen und will die Scheidung. Gleichzeitig versucht Eva, die sich in Till verliebt hat, alles, um eine Aussprache zwischen Ute und Till zu verhindern. Gerade als Ute bereit ist, Till noch eine Chance zu geben, beginnt dieser eine Affäre mit Eva. Er verlässt Ute schließlich endgültig und zieht mit Eva zusammen. Dies führt zu immer neuen Spannungen zwischen Till und den Weigels, die mit der neuen Frau an seiner Seite nicht einverstanden sind. Als Tills Leukämie wieder ausbricht und Eva Till von seiner Familie abschottet, spitzt sich die Situation erneut zu und bessert sich auch nach Tills Heilung nicht, da Eva und Till ihre Hochzeitspläne bekannt geben. Während der Trauung von Eva und Till erleidet Wolfgang einen Herzinfarkt. Till zerstreitet sich noch im Krankenhaus mit seinem Vater, als der ihn bittet, Eva nicht zu heiraten. Kurz darauf stirbt Wolfgang. Irene gibt Till die Schuld am Tod seines Vaters und wendet sich von ihrem Sohn ab. Unterstützt wird sie dabei von Rolf, der auf diese Weise hofft, endlich Tills Platz in der Familie einnehmen zu können. Till will Irene die Augen über Rolf öffnen und vernachlässigt darüber seine Frau, wodurch die Ehe mit Eva scheitert. Rolf täuscht einen Mordanschlag auf sich vor und stellt Till als Täter dar. Er hält sich schließlich für Wolfgang und legt sich zu Irene ins Bett, wodurch alles auffliegt und Till und Irene sich endlich versöhnen. Till zieht wieder in die WG, sehr zum Ärger von Heidi Danne, mit der er regelmäßig aneinander gerät. Doch nachdem die beiden sich nach einem Streit geküsst haben, erkennt Heidi, dass sie sich in Till verliebt hat. Die beiden schlafen miteinander, aber Till will zunächst nur eine Affäre. Schließlich entdecken die beiden jedoch ihre Gefühle füreinander und werden ein Paar. Nach einem schweren Unfall fällt Heidi ins Koma und Till bangt um ihr Leben. Sie überlebt, und Till und Heidi planen ihre gemeinsame Zukunft. Aber Till kann Eva immer noch nicht ganz vergessen. Er trennt sich letztlich von Heidi. Diese bricht kurz darauf aufgrund von Spätfolgen des Unfalls tot zusammen, und Till beschließt, ihre Asche als letzte Ehre in der Welt zu verteilen. Nach seiner Rückkehr kommt er wieder mit Eva zusammen. Doch Till hat sich durch seine Weltreise verändert und schlägt der geschockten Eva eine offene Beziehung vor. Erst als er Eva dadurch zu verlieren droht besinnt sich Till und erobert sie zurück. Als Till erfährt, dass Eva schwanger ist, scheint sein Glück perfekt, bis sich herausstellt, dass auch Johannes Lobinger als Kindsvater in Frage kommt. Zunächst will er nichts mehr mit Eva zu tun haben. Doch als sie starke Unterleibsschmerzen hat, erkennt Till, dass Eva und ihr Kind ihm nach wie vor wichtig sind. Die beiden heiraten ein zweites Mal, und ein Vaterschaftstest belegt, dass Till der Vater ist. Eva bringt, im Auto mit der Hilfe von Sonja Beckmann, einen gesunden Sohn zur Welt, denn Eva und Till Noah Weigel nennen. Für eine Kampagne verpflichtet Till Kira Beckmann als Model. Er ahnt nicht, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hat und schon bald alles versucht, um ihn und Eva auseinanderzubringen. Als Till sie abweist, zeigt Kira ihn wegen sexuellen Missbrauchs an. Tills Bild in der Öffentlichkeit beginnt zu leiden, und er wird schließlich beim Spaziergang mit Noah auf offener Straße attackiert. Kira, die Zeugin des Vorfalls wird, bekommt Gewissensbisse und gesteht in der Öffentlichkeit die Wahrheit. Nachdem Eva eine Affäre mit Sascha Brenner hatte, trennt Till sich von ihr. Als sie ihn um Verzeihung bittet, überlegt er, ihr noch eine Chance zu geben, wendet sich aufgrund ihres scheinbar gleichgültigen Verhaltens aber wieder von ihr ab. Er ahnt nicht, dass Eva ohne ihr Wissen von Sascha unter Drogen gesetzt wird, um sie von ihm abhängig zu machen. Auch später versucht Sascha alles, um eine mögliche Versöhnung zwischen Eva und Till zu verhindern. Fast hat er damit Erfolg, und Eva und Till liefern sich einen Rosenkrieg, der erst endet, als Eva Till freiwillig das Sorgerecht für Noah überlässt. Doch als Eva klar wird, was Sascha ihr angetan hat, es aber nicht beweisen kann, schlägt sich Till auf ihre Seite und will ihn gemeinsam mit ihr überführen. Die Situation eskaliert, und als Sascha in den Rhein stürzt, wird Till wegen versuchten Mordes verhaftet. Eva verzeiht Till eine Nacht mit Ute, gerät jedoch in Panik, als sich herausstellt, dass Ute wieder schwanger ist. Diese befürchtet, Till an Ute zu verlieren. Tatsächlich veliebt sich Ute erneut in Till und versucht die Ehe von ihm und Eva zu zerstören, um Till für sich zu gewinnen und bekommt ausgerechnet von Britta Unterstützung. Utes Intrigen fruchten und Till und Eva spüren eine Kluft zwischen sich, woraufhin sie sich zerstreiten. Die alte Rivalität mit Eva bricht wieder auf. Eva bring Ute ins Krankenhaus und rettet ihr das Leben, als Ute einen Blinddarmdurchbruch erleidet, woraufhin Ute operiert werden muss. Als Ute und das ungeborene Kind die OP überleben, ist Till erleichtert. Als Till erfährt, dass das Baby mit dem Down-Syndrom zur Welt kommen wird, ist er zunächst für eine Abtreibung, was zu einem Streit mit Ute führt. Unmittelbar nach der Geburt von Utes Baby, muss Till Geburtshelfer bei einer anderen Frau spielen. Er bekommt mit, wie die Babys vertauscht werden, steht aber zu sehr unter Schock, um es aufzuklären. Ansschließend trägt Till das dunkle Geheimnis mit sich herum. Eva kommt Till auf die Schliche und ist fassungslos. Sie trennt sich von ihm und verlangt den Babytausch aufzuklären. Nachdem Till Christin Schäfer die Wahrheit erzählt hat, ist diese nicht bereit ihr Baby gegen ihr leibliches zu wechseln und weist Till schroff ab. Verbindungen *Irene Weigel (Mutter) *Wolfgang Weigel (Vater) *Margot Weigel (Großmutter) *Werner Weigel (Großvater) *Chris Weigel (Bruder) *Cäcilia Weigel (Nichte) *Anna Weigel (Schwester) *Nick Neuhaus (Adoptivbruder) *Rolf Jäger (Halbbruder) *Fiona Fischer (Nichte) *Marie Lassner (Nichte) *Sina Hirschberger (Halbschwester) *Amelie Hirschberger (Nichte) *Ute Kiefer (Ex-Ehefrau) *Conor Weigel (Sohn) *Maja Weigel (Tochter) *Eva Wagner (Ehefrau) *Noah Weigel (Sohn) *Heike Wagner (Schwiegermutter) *Marc Albrecht (Freundschaft) *Heidi Danne (Ex-Beziehung) *Daniela Fischer (Freundschaft) *Joe Mondorf (Ex-Beziehung) *Sophie Himmel-Eiler (Großtante) *Kerstin Krause (Ex-Affäre) *Svenja Lindström (Flirt) *Johannes Lobinger (Feindschaft) *Rebecca Mattern (Freundschaft) *Sandra Meier (Ex-Beziehung) *Antonia Schwarz (Cousine) *Olaf Schwarz (Onkel) *Alvaro Weigel (Onkel) *Meike Wagner (Ex-Beziehung) *Paco Weigel (Cousin) *Ulrich Weigel (Onkel) *Kira Beckmann (Flirt) *Björn Winter (Freundschaft) *Malte Winter (Freundschaft) *Robert Küpper (Stiefvater) *Saskia Weigel (Cousine) Zitate Till: "Hey Marc, was war denn los?" Marc: "Deine Cousine hat mich mit meinem Fahrrad überrollt. Sie behauptet, du hast es ihr geliehen." Till: "Ja, das stimmt!" Wolfgang: "Musstest du wieder angeben wie eine Tüte Mücken? Wer ist denn eigentlich im Laden?" Till: "Alexander hält für mich die Stellung." Wolfgang: "Was?! Dieser Traumtänzer passt auf meinen Laden auf?!" ---- Rolf: "Was ist dein Problem?" Till: "Meine Familie ist das Problem!" Rolf: "Das behaupte ich ja schon seit Jahren, aber mir glaubt ja keiner!" ---- Till: "Schwangere sollen ohnehin nicht singen." Eva: "Wer sagt das?" Till: "Meine Ohren." ---- Streit in Evas und Tills Wohnung. Till: "Ne, ne, ne Ute, ihr müsst doch nicht gehen!" Ute: "Lieber Schlaf ich neben einem Presslufthammer, als hier!" Bilder Galerie von Till Weigel Nachweise *Till Weigel bei Soapsworld und RTL Kategorie:Aktuelle Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Familie Weigel Kategorie:Familie Schwarz